Silhouettes
by Hellstarz
Summary: Eragon and Arya above the walls of Feinster.


**Silhouettes**

----------------------------

A cricket chirped, far below. It wasn't particularly loud; yet the sound travelled, and as a faintest echo, it reached the ears of the young man who leaned against the wall. It broke the silence. The trance he was in lifted – A wraith, passing into oblivion, or a dream, fleeing waking the waking consciousness.

Feinster had been hard on Eragon.

Even now, confusion racked his body. Rage and longing and emotions Eragon never truly experienced crept up his spine, and danced around his mind. It was all he could do not to groan or break down. And then came the chirp – His head whipped up, and blissfully, for a second, he broke free of the emotional bonds that chained him – The prisoner of himself fled – And Eragon tensed like he never had before.

A smell that he knew all too well touched his nose. He couldn't help it – He breathed in, relishing in the feast of his senses. And yet, his eyes remained shut for sheer terror of what stood behind him. He heard footsteps – The figure stood beside him now.

Crushed Pinecones overloaded him now. Oh, she was close.

He hated her for that – Such a _longing_! Torment like this...It was unspeakable. And yet Eragon clutched on to a battered hope. He knew it was pointless, and yet the Love that had blossomed within him would never leave, he knew. It was all he could do to turn tail and flee from that City...To flee from _Her._ If only he could _forget!_ Brom could of stopped emotions like this. He'd been strong enough. And he'd had all the warnings. Oromis, Saphira...Himself...And yet it hadn't worked.

He still loved her.

He still cherished the name that danced on his lips. Arya. Arya! It was like the heavens had opened up, and a thousand bells rung simultaneously whenever that name was _gifted _ to the Air, as unworthy as it was. Saphira remained silent – Such emotions had become everyday to her – And how could he hope to match the rage and murderous power that only existed within a Dragon? What he felt was minute to her, and yet she embraced it. They had to work as a team, and she had to know what her Rider felt – As it would be if she found the love of her life.

At last, he opened his eyes. A rush of colour. The green of the trees that stood around the city, and the silver of the Varden. A thousand swords and shields and sets of armour glinted back at him, Lighting up his eyes, so they sparkled in the rapidly decreasing sunlight.

_Why_ did she have to hold him, as she had, back in Lady Lorana's chambers? Was she so ignorant as to the effect it would happen to him? Did she _believe_ he could put aside such monumental feelings?

And now he gazed at her. She stood, slightly perched on the wall, gazing over the horizon, her eyes lazily following the paths of birds, who whooped and dived under the sky. He traced, with envious eyes, the curve of her jaw, faintly curled in a smile, her hair, long and black – Faintly propelled back and forth by the breeze and currents of the evening. But most of all her lips – Cherry red, soft and so inviting...

Quite suddenly, she turned to him, a questioning look adorned on her face. His greedy eyes snapped away, pretending to be idling at something in the distance. She stood there, for several seconds, and then:

"What's wrong?" It was almost innocent. _Ha! She knows, well and truly._

Saphira's mental voice came, deep and powerful across their link. _Then tell her._

"I...Uh..Was just..." He stammered, and cursed inwardly. Damn this affection! It would be the death of him. Why did she _have _to do this to him?

"It's peaceful up here, I suppose." Eragon managed to say. She didn't reply immediately, her eyes glittering all the while. He almost fell into them – They seemed so deep... And yet, with a little mental probing from Saphira, he looked away and avoided a trap. Arya merely nodded, any emotions hidden behind a mask of stone.

"I'm here to say thanks. And to congratulate you." Eragon's confusion was twicefold.

"Thanks? Congrat-?

She interrupted him. "Your father was Brom. I feel it proper to Congratulate you for that. And to say thanks for being with me today. I..It's not exactly every.." She caught herself then. "It's just not everyday you kill a Shade, right?" Even this caught both Eragon and Saphira off guard. This was _Arya _speaking!

"No problem, I guess. I mean...It's teamwork, right? And..."

He lost himself there. Neither spoke for a while.

"I know this is hard for you Eragon. You've forgotten to shield your mind again." She sighed. "These emotions just aren't healthy! I don't want be a distraction to you."

"I-I know."

"What now, then?" Eragon spoke with renewed confidence. "I mean, do you vanish and never speak to me again?" Anger crept in now. "Do we just break apart, with me left remembering you? Even if we can't be together, Arya, you, at least, are my _friend_. I've few enough in this war, and I'm loathe to lose those that I have. But, if this is how you intend to be, then don't hug me! How am I supposed to forget you if you grip me like that? Every moment I spend with you, Arya, I fall deeper and deeper in _Love _with you, Arya! It's obvious, or is this so hard to grasp with a stuck up Elf? Young I may be, but I've had my share of experience of War, and it's aged me. Even now, I feel like an old man! Is this what you feel so desperate to torment? Is this how you find your humor? You walk alone. You never laugh on the outside or with anyone, Arya? Have you simply taken to keeping yourself to yourself? Even now I bet your roar with laughter on the inside. What a pathetic _Human – _So insolent and _stupid._ You know what? I refuse to take it anymore! I'm just going to-"

He was interrupted, not by Arya, but by Saphira.

_Shut up. You don't mean it, and I for one won't leave Arya behind. You've become to attached to her, and those feelings won't leave us that quickly._

A painful silence crept on the trio; Eragon, embarrassed yet still burning with rage, Saphira towering over them, so still she appeared to be a great statue.

And then Arya looked up, her eyes glittering with amusement. She smiled, then broke into a grin, and a chuckle escaped her. Furious, Eragon got ready to yell at her again for being so senseless, when she spoke.

"You believe me heartless and cold? Ah, After that speech, I've no reason to be so quiet anymore. And if you'd have let me finish, I could of said something I've wanted to say since Murtagh arrived with the Men That Feel No Pain."

Arya whispered now. "I said I didn't want to be a distraction. Your thoughts echo over Feinster, and those who are willing or daring to observe can easily hear them. I believe, that only includes myself."

Eragon's confusion rose, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Arya, once again, cut him off.

"I don't want to be a distraction anymore. And I'm sure, you don't want to be a distraction to me. I came here to thank you – Not just for helping me fight a Shade, but for being there. For teaching me, that maybe Life isn't so bleak. You've stood with me, Eragon, throughout my bitter disposition and-" Although she winced as she said it, her voice got somewhat more excited as she spoke. "My loss of my Heart, which has always defined the Elves. When emotions take us, they are like nothing you've ever known, Eragon. I can prove that, as you have to me."

And before he could respond, she stepped toward him. With trembling hands, she reached toward him, and grasped him by the shoulders, pulling a bewildered Eragon close.

And ever so faintly, her lips brushed his, and she spoke once:

"Thank you, Eragon."

Far below, those who gazed up saw only the great white wall and the great Sun as at last it slowly vanished beyond the Horizon. The dragon Saphira was obvious due to her sheer size, though it seemed she stood alone. And any that truly looked were rewarded with one more sight:

Two Silhouettes, framed against the sun, touching for an instant, before breaking apart.

---------------------------------

**WOW! Not long, I know, but I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. It's up to you whether I got the characters right, but this was just a test of my Romance abilities. Obviously, reviews appreciated. I must admit, I'm pretty proud of this.**


End file.
